


My Happy Ending

by csichick_2



Series: Claire Lives [2]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has more than he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Ending

Jack has to fight back tears of joy the first time he holds his son. His relationship with Rebecca has been strained ever since he and her mother divorced, though ironically she gets along wonderfully with Claire, so in a sense Charlie is a second chance to not make all the mistakes he made with his daughter. While he’ll inevitably miss a few recitals, sports matches, or other such events because judges don’t take kindly to arranging trials around the schedules of the attorney’s children, he’s also not going to miss nearly all of them like he did with Rebecca. Jack has a beautiful wife and now two wonderful children, which is more than he could ever ask for.


End file.
